Things I'll Never Say
by Pratty-Matty
Summary: Naruto Has a crush on Sasuke, how does he handle it? One-shot Possible epilogue


These Things I'll Never Say

_Sasuke Uchiha._ _I can't stop thinking about him. The way he ignores everyone, the way that his eyes can just look into your soul and know what you feel. Why can't I get him out of my mind? _

"Naruto? Hello? I just asked you something." My mind suddenly returned to reality and I was sitting on a pale pink bed in Sakura's room. She was twirling in front of me in a short red dress and trying to get my attention.

"What was that sakura? I'm sorry. I'm kind of out of it today." I sat with my head resting on my head looking at her. Sakura had been my first girlfriend. She's also the one who made me realize that I was interested in guys as well.

"What do you think of this one? Do you like it more than the black one?" She asked me, twirling around yet again.

"Red is more of your color for sure. Why are you asking me any way? You know I don't have good fashion sense." I flopped back on her bed sighing. She was a gorgeous girl and that was definitely a contribution to why I dated her but right now I couldn't even focus on her. My mind was somewhere else entirely; my mind was on him.

"Sure you do." Sakura brushed down the creases in her dress while looking at herself in the miror.

"Sakura, are you insane? I wear all orange for goodness sake." I sighed. this is the only time in the numerous years I have known Sakura that she actually said I had fashion sense. She tended to imply it but never said it. And I couldn't even appreciate it.

"Ok, what's up? You're lethargic, dull, and you haven't looked at my boobs once even though this dress is a low enough V-neck to show half of them." Sakura sat down next to me poking my abs.

"I'm just distracted." I sighed. _And here is comes..._

"By what? Oh! is it a crush?~" Sakura giggled and poked my forehead.

"Stop with the poking already! Ok, yes, it's is a crush now will you be quiet?" I sat back up sighing again.

"No, I will not be quiet! Tell me tell me!" Sakura pulled me back down and sat on me.

"Ok! I'll tell ya! just get your big ass off my stomach!" I groweled pushing her off me. _Why is she always so pushy? _

"Big ass?!" Sakura punched me over the head leaving a sizable lump. "Just tell me already before I punch you again.

"Fine! Ow! It's..Sasuke..."I mumbled under my breath covering my head in preperation for another punch.

"Sasuke....like Uchiha Sasuke?! You have to be kidding me! Naruto, every girl in Konoha High has a crush on him! You have no chance!" Sakura hollered in my ear.

"Thanks for that..." I stood up walking toward the door and grabbing my bag.

"Nauto I didn't mean..."

"No it's ok Sakura. I have to go home anyway. I'll see you in class tomorrow. I can't wait to see you in that dress at homecoming on Saturday." I gave a wave goodbye and quickly left her apartment and started running down the street back home. _Why did I just admit that to her? I must be going insane..._

_~ * * * * *~_

"So, you like the younger Uchiha? Didn't know you liked dicks" Sai said as I closed my locker door.

"Shut up Sai! Why is everything about penises with you!?" Sai followed me down the hall way "Why are you following me?"

"Because I can."

"Well stop it! I have to go to math class." I walked through the door and sat down in my seat.

"Uzamaki, new seating chart. You're over there now." The Redheaded proffesor pointed to a seat one away from the window.

"Thanks..." Moments later Sasuke walked through the door and I swear my heart nearly stopped. _He's walking toward me...why is he walking towards me?_

"This is my seat dobe." He said pointing to the seat by the window.

"Ah, I'm seated by you?" I stood up to let him through stairing at him tryingnot to look facinated by his shining onyx eyes and raven hair. _I'm seated by him?!_

"Geeze, you don't have to glare at me. I didn't make the seating chart, Mr. Dead Last" Sasuke snapped.

"Hey! I have a B in this class, emo child!" _Why am I yelling at him? No! Don't yell! He probably thinks you hate him!_

"Ok, ok. Back down you hyperactive nut." _Humiliation...total humiliation._

_~* * * * *~_

"Sakura~! It was a total disaster! How can you tell me to calm down?!" I yelled into my phone from my bed. I was getting changed into my normal clothes for the football game later that night.

"I'm telling you to calm down because you'll get another chance to be with him tonight! now shut up and get over to the stadium!" She hung up her pone abruptly. _Get to the stadium now? What was she talking about?_

_~* * * * *~_

I walked out of my apartment walking toward the stadium to meet Sakura. The game didn't start for another 2 hours or so.I walked past a coffee shop and I heard someone calling Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke!~ I'm so glad you came to see me!" I turned around to see a red haired girl clinging to his arms standing in line for coffee. _He's mine...stay away from him...get your hands off him! No!_

"Yeah...sure..." He said looking over in my direction.

I ran. I couldn't think of anything else to do. I ran all the way to the stadium. By the time I got there I was crying and so short of breath that my lungs were burning through my ribs.

"Naruto! What happened?" Sakura came over to me and brought me over to a bench.

"Love is a fools game! It's not worth all of the trouble. I'm not even going to bother anymore!" I couldn't stop crying. The tears just refused to stop pouring from my eyes.

"Don't give up. Sasuke is going to the game with us tonight."

"I don't want to see him ever again! I knew there wasn't any chance for me to have him You were right."

"No, I was wrong. Really, I was. You're the only person who can have him. Really. Please stop crying." Suddenly my tears stopped flowing. _The only person? Really? She believed in me that much?_

"Ok...I won't give up."

~* * * * *~

_How did I end up here again?_I'm sitting next to him and he is totally ignoring my existence. Shocking.

I don't care about sports, really. I'm more of a music person myself so the half time show is my bag. Our marching band comes out and play. They all break out crying when they finish the song, but I suppose that is because they were coached by Gai-sensei.

"With the score 42 to 16 with Konoha leading we now enter our half time show." _Finally! I hope we look as good as last year._

"Hey Sasuke~" A female voice suddenly pierced through my ears. _Not again... _

It was that red head again. She had her arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck from behind. "You enjoying the game so far?~" The coo in her voice made me sick.

"Sure." Always simple one word answers. But that is what made that gorgeous boy himself.

"You wanna go have some fun during the half time show?~" she nuzzled her cheek _Oh no...here it comes again..._

"Get your hands off him!" I yelled at the top of my lungs _Wait...no...that was a thought...no! I didn't say it out loud...why is everyone looking at me? I did say it...I did..._

And again, I ran. I heard the band start and I followed their beat, jumping stairs 2 at a time, 3 at a time. I fell down,cut my jeans open, and my knee was gushing blood but that didn't stop me I ran all the way to the bathrooms and hid in the furthest stall. I tried not to cry but I didn't succeed for long. The pain in my knee along with the pain in my heart were just too much to bear.

"Naruto?" That was his voice...Sasuke..he came for me?

"What?" I sniffled walking out of the stall with tear stained eyes.

"Don't cry dummy. You look pathetic." He said standing across from me. "What was that about?" He crossed his arm and looked at me.

"Nothing...I just couldn't stand to see that girl hanging ll over you. How can you stand it?" I looked up at him, puffy red eyes and all.

"I'm used to it I guess. I don't care about that girl you know. She's just a fan girl. I have hundreds of them."

"And that makes me feel so much better Mr. Popularity." I scowled.

"Come on, have you ever heard me once say that I liked a girl?" He started walking over to me. Slowly he moved closer to my. Before I knew it he was practically on top of me. "You really are an idiot.I'm gay. I have absolutely zero interest in women. not a single cell in my body wants to be with any of those girls out there. You on the other hand...my body goes crazy for." Suddenly I felt his lips connect with mine. They were cold but still soft; almost like frozen roses but still softer than even that. "Every last cell..."I pressed up against his strong chest and pressed my lips back against his, wrapping my arms around his warm, slender, neck.

"Come on, we're going to miss the second part of the game." Sasuke broke the kiss and grabbed my hand, pulling me outside. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I used my hand, the one not being held by Sasuke, to pull it out.

{I think you owe me a favor~

-Saukra-}

{Probably. =^^=

-Naruto Uchiha-}


End file.
